The Watch
by DiscoloredLady
Summary: She's back, and he found her. Morgana was back. After more than a millennium of watching faces pass by in moments, he finds hers again in a very different lifetime than from the last time he saw her. It's a decision he has to make, whether to let her slip through his fingers or to hold her in his grip and never let go. Reincarnated!Morgana/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: _THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST BE READ. :3 :)) This story piece may be quite similar to my other fan fiction, Standing Resistance. Although I promised myself to focus on just one story, we can't help it when we have feels, can we? Also note that I used something from Sherlock to complete this fan fiction, since I could not, for the love of god, think of anything else. It was just a name I copied, anyway... If you have actually read my other story and think that this is too similar to it for your tastes, well, then I apologize. :)_**

**The Watch**

It was a dark, cloudy late afternoon. Dark lone figures strode across the damp pavements of the streets in slow steps. Dead leaves with the colours of fire lay scattered, painting the scene with the little colour it could offer. Raindrops trickled down from the rusted withered sign that read "Magnussen's" that hung above the battered pale blue coloured wood and glass door, the drops forming puddles on the ground beneath it. Merlin sat on a cold bench near the area of wet grass from across the street, only a few yards away. A beanie covering the top of his head to the tips of his ears, with hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket, he watched her.

She sat under the dark green canopy, beside one of the glass windows of the coffee shop that had its own established library. The crème paint of the chairs and tables situated outside the café had begun to peel, showing the rusty metal that hid just beneath it. What little sunlight that had seeped through the dark clouds hit her raven hair, making her perfect black locks shine. Her white sweatshirt, evidently a couple of sizes too big for her, revealed a milky shoulder, with its sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows. Wearing dark jeans and worn out boots, she held up a thick paperback merely inches from her face with her brows scrunched together in concentration.

A mug lay beside her denim bag on her table, and she licked her pale ruby lips when she reached for the mug with steaming tea. The yellow light that came from the inside of the café fell on her pale skin, making her figure glow in contrast to the dreary and dull surroundings. He drank in every detail of her with keen interest, watched and took in her every move from a distance.

It took every fibre of his being not to run to her and gather her in his arms, his hands turning into fists in the pockets of his jacket. She was like a dark fallen angel, always distant, aloof; an unreachable dream one would never admit to have.

He let out a loud sigh through his chapped lips as he looked up to the clouded sky. Taking his eyes off of her for just a few moments brought him back to his thoughts of the past. Each of his regrets washed over him again and again as he relived them in the back of his mind, his eyes fluttering closed. A frown creased his forehead as painful memories played in his thoughts. Memories of his mistakes, of what he has lost, memories of her. He lost his track of time as he walked down the twisted paths of his mind and mourned for everything that has already happened, everything he wished he could change.

His eyes shot open, wanting to push away the demons of his past and setting his eyes once more on her spot.

She had left, her mug of tea left to cool off alone in the cold. His head whipped from side to side to search if he will still be able to see at least a glimpse of her retreating figure to find nothing. His gaze dropped to the ground in disappointment with one thought: Morgana was gone. Again. He had once more let her slip through his fingers.

Merlin stood and walked with his head hanging low, his mood as gloomy as his surroundings. Passing a few blocks, he turns to enter a tall glass building. He walked up numerous flights of stairs with thoughts shooting off in his head.

Should he have gone up to her? Or was he right to leave her be? Doubt was increasing in the pit of his stomach. His experiences in the past never really did help him make his decisions in the present or for the future. He wasn't sure what he should have done in the past. He was still naïve and desperate to try to walk a better path despite the truth that there is none. Each step he took was silent as he walked up the carpeted staircases. The lamps that illuminated his path were framed with an intricate brass design, and before he reached the end of the stairs that led to the top floor, he noticed the light flicker with his eyes set downcast on his shoes.

He missed her. Terribly. Merlin spent nights alone in bed, reminded of how he used to defy the laws and rules by merely being on the same bed as her. They both shared forbidden touches, hushed secrets passed on between them, all illuminated either by the soft candlelight by her nightstand on her pale satin sheets or by the moonlight that streamed through the shrouded windowpanes of her hovel.

He looked up and watched as the last lamp flickered in every second. The lids of his eyes were hooded, once more thinking of his overly prolonged life. The light that drove him to live on each second of his life was starting to flicker, the brightness slowly yet surely diminishing. The lamp went off and he released a quaky sigh. He let his head drop to the floor and walked to his door with his arms crossed on his chest.

Merlin knew he would have to let go soon. He had to move again as he had before. He bit his lip with guilt—he had done nothing but let things pass and run their course while he simply moved on to live his life alone. Despite his want to undo what he had done, he knew it would do nothing. He would have to live with his remorse. Fishing out his keys from his pocket, he turned a corner and increased the pace of his steps to his current home. Walking down the long corridor with a forced air of nonchalance around him, he turned another corner and looked up from the laces of his shoes.

And there she was. She was leaning against his door, at the other end of the distance. Hearing his halting steps on the hardwood floor, she raised her light jade eyes to meet his. His own widened in shock as he was left dumbfounded. What was she doing here? What would she say? How did she know? His heart thumped madly in his chest as countless thoughts ran in his mind as he struggled to maintain their eye contact.

Moments passed between them accompanied by waves of tension. He opened his mouth several times in attempts to say something, anything, proving him to fail miserably.

When he was about to start off with everything he wanted to say to her, everything that he kept that had built up inside him, her lips then formed into a small smirk. She gave him that look in her eyes. He closed his mouth shut as his tears began to blur his vision and a grin tugged on the edges of his lips.

Everything he was supposed to say, every explanation and pleads he had prepared for a long time died in his throat as he looked at her. Nothing else mattered as she began to advance towards him and as his own feet brought himself closer to her in his need to hold her again. He knew. He just knew.

That same glint in her eyes and that same crooked smile that graced her lips said everything he needed to know.

**AN: **_Please leave reviews! :) My heart swells each time you post even just one._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Hi, dearies. This story was meant to be a one-shot, but in my rush the day I published this, I forgot to mark it Complete. And so, I thought, what the hell. This chapter isn't long, and so it's now a two-shot! :)) I hope you enjoy, no angst here or anything, just some fluff. Please don't forget to leave a review, and I'll ask that of you now since I don't wanna put any Author's Note at the end of a story. Those annoy me. They ruin the moment of the last scene. :)) Please review!_

**The Watch**

As another breeze of bitter-cold wind blew as it tried to penetrate through their thick warm clothes, he gave her hand another squeeze as their fingers remain tangled in the pocket of his coat.

The world around them was slowly turning white, the snow covering the scene with a thin layer of ice. The park was all but lively, only having Merlin and Morgana to keep it company as the first of winter's snow landed upon the city. Her head rested on his shoulder, one of her legs entangling with his, as he in turn buried his nose in her soft knitted hat.

The two creatures of magic stared at their surroundings, observing every little detail as they burned the scene into their memory. They revelled in the feel of each other's warmth as they pressed against each other, letting the silence of the dawn of the day rest between them in comfort.

It was what seemed like an endless serenity that surrounded them. They are those who watched the world grow in age, and they watched the new epoch of time turn to ice in this small nook of the globe. The pair wore small smiles on their faces, satisfied with their own little world, finding comfort in each other's company as they waited for a leader, a king, to arise when the time of their of darkest and greatest need arrives.

They would always feel like outcasts of modern society, with their hearts and souls left behind in a time when kingdoms conquered kingdoms, a time when kings and queens clad in glimmering jewels and gold ruled over lands, a time when swords clashed and clanged with each other in the midst of blood and battle, a time of magic. It was destiny that stood in their way towards death, the true and final peace that they longed for deep in their bones. Their lives were dragged on for too long, each second prolonging their lives all the more when all they wish is for it to simply stop. But there are plans for them, plans that could counter the world's darkest time, and they were simply waiting. Waiting for a certain king from long ago to guide them through it all, waiting for a certain man with a good heart and a kind soul to lead them to a golden age.

The world has changed, but that was all Merlin and Morgana could do. Wait.

Morgana then stood, disrupting the stillness and tranquillity of it all, and tugged at Merlin's hand as she peeked at him through the low placement of her hat. Merlin raised an eyebrow at her, and it was all she could to smack her lips against his to wipe off that look on his face. "Come on," she tried to sway Merlin. "Wouldn't want to get buried under snow here, would we? And besides, I have other plans for when we get back home that doesn't involve us trying to freeze ourselves to death." Morgana winked suggestively, causing Merlin's eyes to light up as he jumped from his seat to pull her body closer to him.

She laughed, soft and tinkling as it filled Merlin's ears, and he pecked her on the nose. Merlin looked down at her with such adoration and tenderness in his expression that made her heart beat faster against her chest and a warm feeling to spread to the tips of her fingers and toes. Morgana couldn't help herself as she reached up on her toes, fluttering her eyelashes closed, and left a soft kiss of her own against his cool lips. When she pulled back, Merlin let his forehead rest on hers as he kept his gaze upon Morgana's. He let himself savour each moment he has with her, to cherish each second he has before the streets fill with busy bodies and stern faces to get the day's work done. It was these times, the moments in between the odd hours of the day that they can let their facades of normality fall to reveal their true selves: beings of magic, identities that belonged to a time so long ago, two people who are out of place in this world of modern technology, two hearts that held secrets and longings that were hidden and buried deep under the accumulated time in their lives.

They would wait. As long as they had each other, they would live through destiny and make the most out of it.

As Morgana smiled up at him, she enclosed his hand with hers, and together they walked through the snow-covered ground, treading through the time under the red sunrise in the distance. They keep their pace slow, finding leisure in each step, as they huddle close to each other against the cold in their unmindful walk.

After all, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
